Living Life Again
by Silently Broken
Summary: The hakaris are sad when thier yamis go into death, but what if they came back to protect their hakaris? And what if they came back? As GIRLS? You vote on the pairings! (this is my alternatate since I hate yoai)
1. Chapter 1

Living Life Again

By Silently Broken

I'm extremely sorry for not updating for such a long time! It's just my inspiration for writing has gone downhill. :( And sometimes I don't know if i should even contiue writing. in a depressed mood. Tests, tests, and more tests. Plus, I'm worried that my principal will not accept my proposal for a newspaper for Bowditch. T.T So, yeah, that's my excuse. A lame, however, true one. Also, if I am taking absurdly long to update, yell, flame, curse, or anything to that effect. I don't mind. It just tells me that I should stop being lazy and get some fan fiction up.

This is an old fiction i found, so i havn't any inspriationyet. T.T

I don't own yugioh. Pooh. If I did, yami would look like he did in ancient Egypt and ryou and bakura would be main characters.

Yami – Yami Yugi

Bakura/Kura – Yami Bakura

Mariku – Yami Malik

Malik – Marik

Yugi – Yugioh

Ryou - Bakura

""- speech

'' – thought

Missing you

It had been 3 long years from the day the millennium items had been destroyed, along with the yamis. The Yamis had reassured the hakaris that it was fine, and to live for them, however, somehow, they couldn't do it. This is why, they, the hakaris, sat in yugi's room watching the rain and trying their hardest not to cry.

"Yugi?", whispered Ryou.

"Yes?", Yugi whispered back.

"Why don't we make a wish?"

"On what?"

"On a star"

"Yes, Isis and Odion and I did it all the time."

Yugi and Ryou looked at Malik with surprise. "We thought you were asleep"

"Nah, I couldn't sleep, not without…"

Malik couldn't continue. Not without opening up the old wound the yamis had made when they left. Not without making all three hakaris burst into tears once again. The other two knew what Marlik was talking about anyway.  
"Yes, lets" said Yugi, breaking the silence.

"We should hold hands and make our wish together, since we are all wishing more or less of the same thing", said Ryou thoughtfully.

Then, the three hakaris held each other's hands and make a silent wish together.

"My dear dark, my Yami, please, come back to me"

I wish, with all my might 

_Upon the stars that shine so bright _

_Bring back what'd dearest to me_

_I'd walk the desert; I'd swim the sea_

_For you, I'd do this no others, only you _

_Do you see?_

_I'd wish, I'd wish upon the lines_

_A thousand times_

_For you, and you alone_

_For you, I mourn_

_Don't you see?_

_Come back, come back, _

_Come back to me._

_-----_

yeah. read and review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Living Life Again

By Silently Broken

Vote on the pairings!!! Review and tell me who should go with who! yugi doesn't have to go with yami! Bakura doesn't have to go with Ryou! Malik doesn't have to go with marik! But it has to be a hakari and yami pairing!!

I don't own yugioh.

Yami – Yami Yugi

Bakura/Kura – Yami Bakura

Mariku – Yami Malik

Malik – Marik

Yugi – Yugioh

Ryou - Bakura

""- speech

'' – thought

'WOW!'

Grandpa had been sweeping the shop when three very lovely ladies walked in. They seemed to be no older than yugi and his friends. "Hello lovely young ladies, what can I do for you?" The first one giggled.  
"Oh grandpa, you haven't changed one bit. Can you please call Yugi down? Tell him its urgent."

Solomon was a bit taken back by the girl's speech because it sounded like she had knew him. He however, could not recall seeing such a girl. Unless… 'No, it can't be'. He decided to call down the boys, since Ryou was staying with them while his father was on an over seas trip and Malik was staying so he could attend school. His sister and brother had left for Egypt to retrieve their belongings in their little underground home and knew it would give Malik nightmares again by just going there. They also felt sorry for him because of his yami loss and thought if he were to spend time the other 2 hakaris, maybe the three would bond and forget the loss of the darker part of their soul.

Yugi had been engaged in a friendly three-way duel with Ryou and Malik and was beating them horribly when his grandfather called. Ryou and Malik were glad for this interruption, while yugi was indifferent. However, they were all slightly curious about these three girls. When they saw them, they all gasped with surprise and shock.

"Hi yugi! Or this how you show a warm welcome?"

She then giggled.

She was a small girl, with blond bangs with dark red hair and black ends and her hair was chest length. She wore a short leather skirt with a black tanktop and a leather jacket. She also wore a great many of belts with belted sandals Her eyes were purple, the same exact color of yugi's and his yami's….

"Hey Malik, Ryou, yugi! I'm Yami, this is Mariku and 'Kura'. But of course you remember us, don't you? She smirked as the one she called 'Kura' growled.

"I'm **Ba**kura to you pharaoh and I am so going to get back at you for making me wear this" Kura or Bakura. She said was taller than Yami and wore a light pink and white striped shirt with a pale pink puffy skirt. She also wore sandals and in her pale waist length hair she or someone else had tied (a/n coughyamicough) a pretty pastel - pink ribbon. Her dark brown eyes seemed lively and happy, even though she was scowling.

"Well, someone looks like they had a pink fetish." Said a tan blond girl about the same hight as Bakura. She had on a lilac dress that reached her knees and had on purple sandals. Her violet eyes widened as she saw Malik, which then she thoroughly glomped. "Oh malik! I missed you!"

This brought everyone else from their trances.

There was a sharp cry and Yugi ran and attached himself to his long lost Yami. Ryou ran to bakura, but shyly said, "you look nice yami"

Bakura paid little attention but instead said "get the rest up into yugi's room. We probably need to explain." And with that, she ran upstairs.

------

Don't forget to vote on which pairings you want!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Living Life Again

By Silently Broken

VOTE VOTE VOTE Who do you want??

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Yami – Yami Yugi

Bakura/Kura – Yami Bakura

Mariku – Yami Malik

Malik – Marik

Yugi – Yugioh

Ryou - Bakura

""- speech

'' – thought

------

When everyone crowded upstairs Yami, Mariku, and Bakura stood in the center while the hakaris rested on the bed. Yami stood and took a seat on the swivel computer chair while bakura and mariku took a seat next to their hakaris. Then Yami opened his mouth to begin his tale.

_When I felt the puzzle shatter and smash into the ground, it felt as if my life force were draining away………as if I were dying again. Mariku and I looked at Bakura who was lying on the ground. You all don't remember as you were knocked unconscious by the power of the millennium ring issued when it shattered as well. "Why?" Mariku and I asked bukura "Why?" We felt deeply betrayed. We had thought of him as our friend. Why had he done this? How could he do such a thing? "Ha, pharaoh, y-you haven't figured out yet? Not even after memory world? The souls of the dead cry. They scream of redemption, rage, everything" he leaned back and closed his eyes. "It enough to drive a person insane" _

"_Bakura" I said shaking him. "Bakura!" _

"_What" he croaked._

_I stared at him. Never have I seen him like this. His pride, dignity and his sworn duty never to show any weakness were gone. All that was left was a torn, battered boy. His skin seemed paler than death itself, but he was still alive. We would live a few more moments before we were transported to the afterlife. In those moments, I intended to receive answers._

"_Talk. Now."_

_He sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath and said "Well all you have to know is that you ruined my life. You massacred and sacrificed my family, friends, and entire village, sparing only me, as you needed only 99 people. Those items you wear should belong to me. I need to destroy them and put them in a final resting place so they will stop speaking to me. They are wandering spirits will finally be at rest and so will I. I - I" He faltered for a moment. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you down with me. I hope you will forgive me. I hope we won't be enemies anymore. It's a little late. Them we can rest in piece. I'm so tired." The last sentence was slurred, but could still make it out. I knew that that was the last time he would open his eyes in that body. I looked at Mariku. He was lying still and peacefully. It was so funny I almost laughed. Those two who acted like and were homicidal maniacs when they were awake looked so peaceful and calm we when they were sleeping. Almost like angels. I gasped as I felt my last bit of energy drift away I fell into darkness………_

"Alright, cut the sweet stuff. You made me sound so darn sappy!"

"Well at least he mentioned you! I was hardly included, like I wasn't even there!"

"Well you weren't. You were in la la land already!"

"Whatever."

"Bakura, you sound like such teenage girl"

"PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yami looked up and saw a very funny sight. Yugi, malik and ryou were trying to separate the two girls. Bakura had Mariku in a headlock while shaking her and refused to let go. What was even funnier was that she had on a pink puffy skirt that bounced every time she shook her ferociously. "Oi, Kura!" He yelled. " your skirt is hopping!" (see 1) Bakura looked at her and turned tomato red. Which is really noticeable on pale people. She then ran into the bathroom and slamed the door. After a while, she regained her dignity and announced, "we're going shopping!"

_---------_

1 yeah, someone was jumping around and we told her this. It wasfunny at the time! yeah, if you don't get it, just ignore it.

Vote for your pairings!!!! I need to know!! How else am i supposed to write the story, 'cuase if you havn't noticed, it's a romance story!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Living Life Again

By Silently Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Yami – Yami Yugi

Bakura/Kura – Yami Bakura

Mariku – Yami Malik

Malik – Marik

Yugi – Yugioh

Ryou - Bakura

""- speech

'' – thought

-----

Bakura pranced happily to the mall. That's right folks, she _pranced. _And happily bought a couple pairs of jeans, t – shirts, and **no skirts ordresses! **

"Yami", yugi said to get her attension, "what happened in the after life? How did you come back after you died?"

"Well, yugi", yami said "right after we passed on………"

Yami's POV

_It was dark, but warm in the tunnel. He felt secure here. He would find happiness here also. As he approached the end, he thought, 'my mission is not yet done'. Yugi still needs a protector. With that thought done, he instantly fell through a hole in the ground and lay on a harder ground. He then turned and saw Mariku and Bakura lying in a similar manner and picking themselves up. A loud voice spoke up. "Yami, you shall go back to earth and be yugi's protector once again. Bakura, you shall go back to earth and have a second chance with being friends with your hakari. Marik, you shall have a chance to live life. I bid thee farewell." Then they found themselves falling again. _

_After a while, they arrived in a roomsurrounded by mirrors. "Here", boomed a voice, "you will visulise your clothes, and they will appear on you. After you are done, you may take this taxi and it will take you to your desination. All lights are at the same place." Then, the place was illuminated._

_Yami turned around to visualise his usual leather attire, when he heard a scream. He tunred and stared at the two girls next to him. And saw they resembled his two companions. Turning slowly to face the mirror, he looked and what he saw made his blood run cold.The reflection thatstared back at him was a girl!!!!!!_

End Pov

Yugi laughed. "Who screamed?"

Yami smirked. "Bakura. And she has a might high pitched scream too. You would think she was a girl before too, with that hair."

Yugi tried to frown, but it ended up in a mischivious smile. "Yami, that's not nice. Your insulting Ryou too."

Smiling yami just went to aracket of clothes and lookedfor someclothes.

Yugi followed her and asked,"Then what happed?"

"Well, when we came over the shock of having changed genders, we also found we acted more feminane too. I guess the gods switched ourheads as well as our genders. To make a long story short, we got er...er aquainted with our bodies she griminced at all the self - helps books for teenage girls (1), got our clothes, well in bakura's case, I chose her clothes yami smug smirk here, and we were off to your house. Don't ask me how we drove from the after life to here, 'cause I have absolutly no idea."

Yami and Yugi were interrupted by the return of the others. Ryou and Malik were carrying some bags for thier corresponding darks and Bakura and Mariku were carring light bags. Bakura had changed her clothes and was now wearing jean, a t - shirt, and light jacket (2). "Come on!" Bakura yelled, "I've got an outfit to burn!" While saying this, sheglared atYami.Yami however, justcastBakura her trademark smug smirk. "Come on, Bakura" Said Ryou, tugging at her jacket, not wanting them to starta fight. Bakura sighed,unable to resist the look Ryouwas givingher. "Alright" She agreed and allof them hopped in the car, where yugi'sgrandfather was waiting.

--------

1) Ah, well, that's only for us girls to know about, 'cuase I dought any boy would know what i'm talking about. I didn't want to embaress anyone so i just put that. --; Yeah, it's an either you know it, or you don't kinda thing.

2)It's somthing i would wear. Loose and comforatable is my style. I think pink anything is horrid!! Also, any skirts that are extreamly puffy or ruffled are hated by me!!! (I couldn't help but put in my opions for bakura)

I'm trying to include all the charaters so be patient. I'm not going to neglect Malik and Mariku!

Ok, that was the last chapter till I get votes!!! I can't contiue, 'cuase that's allI've written. So pairings, but not the corresponding hakaris!!(Unless you really want to) So VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!!!


End file.
